


Elevator encounters - 3

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Second-Hand Embarrassment, pediatrician Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: I thought it would be nice to have a complete elevator encounters trilogy, so here’s a drabble about a very tired doctor!reader and a cute pediatrician!Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511978
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Elevator encounters - 3

You’ve had a long shift in the ER, and even though you were more or less used to those, this time you feel barely alive. You long for the upcoming weekend off, even if most of it will be just you doing laundry, cleaning your messy apartment and napping on your couch. You’ve changed out of your scrubs and wait patiently for the elevator to arrive and take you back downstairs, straight to sweet freedom.

With a characteristic ding, the metal doors open to reveal familiar figure.

Doctor James Barnes, or Bucky, as he’s asked everyone to call him, is a fantastic pediatrician. He’s great at his job, the kids love him, the nurses flock to him like moths to light and you’ve seen quite a few parents give him the heart eyes. You may have a secret crush on him as well, but who can blame you when this man has the cutest smile you have ever seen?

He’s got his light blue scrubs on, which do a shockingly good job of bringing out his equally bright blue eyes, and his hair is pulled into a small bun above the nape of his neck. Normally, you’d greet him and throw a few cheesy lines at him, but you are struggling to even keep your eyes open, and he’s got his back turned to you anyway, so you enter the elevator without a word and press the G button.

Once inside, you let out a sigh and lean your body against the cool wall. You could definitely fall asleep like this, you brain already is starting to feel fuzzy as the little metal box starts moving again. You can hear Bucky talking softly, too quiet for you to make out any words, but it’s a nice white noise that lulls you further to a state of relaxation.

“I love you!” You hear Bucky exclaim suddenly, his voice a little higher in pitch than you’re used to hearing, but he sounds so adorable, you think nothing of it and chuckle to yourself.

“Love you too, Buck.”

Everything goes silent around you, but you’re none the wiser, since your head is filled with half-asleep buzz already.

Bucky clears his throat behind you. “Um… Y/N?”

You peel your eyes open and look back at him. That’s when you realise there are actually three people in the elevator. Perched in Bucky’s arms is a little girl, maybe five or six years old, messy brown hair and brown eyes looking at you curiously. Bucky stares at you as well, his eyes wide in surprise and mouth slightly open. He has a bright pink bunny puppet over his hand, which he’s holding in front of the little girl.

Your slow brain manages to put two and two together.

“Did I-, uh… Did I say that out loud?” You ask dumbly, the two of them nod in unison.

You’re speechless. Should you apologise? Pretend you were joking? All you can really do is stare at them blankly as your face feels too hot and too cold at the same time.

Another ding informs you you’ve reached the ground floor, so before you say any more dumb things, you step out and blankly head towards the exit.

Morgan turns to face Bucky as he steps out behind you, still staring at your back.

“I think she likes you.”

Bucky shakes off the surprise and looks down at the little patient in his arms.

“You think?”

She nods her head with enthusiasm. “Uh-huh. You should ask her out on a date.”

“You know what? I think you’re right, Morgan.” Bucky grins at the idea. He’s wanted to do that for a long time now, anyway.

“Let’s go find those cupcakes Shuri was talking about, yeah?” Bucky boops Morgan’s nose with the puppet covering his hand. He watches you walk through the glass doors and decides that next time he sees you, he’ll _definitely_ ask you out.


End file.
